Satellite imagery consists of photographs of the earth. Satellite imagery can be processed to construct a road network from the image. In this regard, road network attributes such as a graph of connections between roads and an indication of road width may be useful, for example, in web mapping service applications. However, it may be difficult to automatically construct road networks based on captured satellite image data.